


Бред

by Allora, Li_Liana



Series: Жить сегодня [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В горячечном бреду люди иногда рассказывают то, что никогда никому не рассказали бы, будь они в ясном рассудке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бред

**Author's Note:**

> Третья часть цикла "Жить сегодня", события происходят - в пределах месяца-двух после "Найди себе микроскоп".

Беллами свалился в тот же вечер, как вернулся из патруля. Днем была адская гроза, буря с градом, и они попали в самый эпицентр, похоже. От града укрылись в одной из прилегающих к реке пещер, но от холода спрятаться было некуда. Мерфи за свои путешествия с Эмори и в одиночку привык ко всякому, а вот остальным было сложнее.  
  
Впрочем, все они к вечеру отошли – отогрелись, расслабились, – и только Беллами выглядел едва ли не хуже, чем когда последним заскочил в пещеру, успев попасть заодно и под град. Случайно дотронувшись до его руки, Мерфи чуть не подскочил – на него словно из костра дохнуло жаром.  
  
– Так, а ну-ка, пошли прогуляемся, – решительно сказал он, поднимаясь.  
– Куда? – вяло поинтересовался Беллами, поднимаясь следом. Когда он покачнулся, Мерфи понял, что дело совсем плохо.  
  
Самостоятельно они сделали шагов десять, а потом Мерфи пришлось звать на помощь проходивших мимо ребят – чтобы помогли донести свалившегося Беллами до медчасти.  
  
Вердикт Эбби был коротким и удручающим – пневмония. Наверное, лицо Мерфи выражало не только вопрос “Что это такое”, но и много других эмоций, потому что Эбби, продолжая свои манипуляции с бесчувственным Беллами, пояснила, что ничего смертельного, хотя и приятного тоже мало, но лекарства у нее есть, она сейчас сделает пару уколов, выдаст Мерфи запас препарата на три дня, и отправит их домой.  
  
– Будешь делать ему инъекции два раза в день, это просто, вот пистолет, смотри как это делается, давай ему больше пить теплого и следи за температурой. Завтра вечером я загляну… Если до утра жар не спадет, не жди, зови меня или Джексона, – голос Эбби звучал спокойно, и тревога Мерфи отступила.  
  
План действий был понятен, судя по лицу Эбби – ничего страшного, надо только выполнить все ее рекомендации, и все будет хорошо.  
  
Они с Джексоном донесли Беллами до постели, уложили, и Джексон ушел, повторив наставления Эбби насчет питья и “зови, если до утра не станет лучше”.  
  
В их небольшой каюте было тихо – сюда, в корпус станции, не долетали звуки снаружи. Первое время, когда Мерфи только переехал к Беллами, его это немного напрягало, но потом он привык. Он вообще мог привыкнуть к чему угодно, но тишина и покой их жилья в итоге не просто стали привычными, они доставляли удовольствие. Сюда хотелось возвращаться. Мерфи не хотел сам себе признаваться, но чего уж там – эта каюта стала ему домом. Тут он чувствовал себя в безопасности.  
  
Только не сегодня. Несмотря на уверения Эбби и Джексона, Мерфи снова начал беспокоиться, как только остался один. Для него это состояние было не самым привычным, и справляться с ним толком не получалось. Он пытался вспоминать спокойный голос Эбби – будь с Беллом что-то серьезное, она бы не выпустила его из медчасти и уж точно не бросила бы его на Мерфи… Помогло ненадолго – ровно до первого хрипа с подушки.  
  
Беллами в себя так и не приходил, и это точно был не сон – он открыл глаза, но не видел ни Мерфи, ни каюту, явно не осознавая, где находится. Он что-то пытался сказать, но получалось невнятно.  
  
“Бредит”, – подумал Мерфи и вспомнил насчет питья. Ему удалось влить в Беллами несколько глотков теплого чая из термоса, оставленного Джексоном, но на большее больной не согласился. Против ожиданий, он не успокоился, а наоборот начал порываться сесть, и Мерфи пришлось силой удерживать его на подушке.  
  
С переменным успехом прошел вечер. После укола Беллами перестал метаться и лежал неподвижно, словно бы даже уснул. Мерфи удалось смотаться в столовую, наполнить термос и перехватить порцию еды – он заглотил ее еще по дороге, так и не осознав, что это было. Он вернулся вовремя – “сна” Беллами надолго не хватило.  
  
Ночь предстояла бессонная, но Мерфи пугало не это, а не спадающий жар. Он помнил, что Эбби сказала ждать до утра, но одно дело – выслушать совет, а другое – несколько часов наблюдать, как мечется по подушке раскрасневшийся Белл, как липнут к его лбу влажные от пота черные кудри, слышать его прерывистое дыхание и бессвязное бормотание, в котором Мерфи уже разбирал отдельные слова. Конечно, чаще всего повторялось одно имя.  
  
Октавия.  
  
В спокойном нормальном состоянии Беллами то ли загонял тревогу глубоко внутрь, то ли так хорошо контролировал себя, что Мерфи периодически даже верил, что он перестал беспокоиться о сестре. Но сейчас болезнь высвободила все страхи и волнения.  
  
Мерфи был уверен, что сейчас Белл переживает горячечные кошмары, связанные с самым уязвимым, незащищенным, а помочь было никак невозможно. И это заставляло Мерфи злиться на самого себя, хотя ясно было, что он тут ничего поделать не может. Только пытаться сбить температуру.  
  
Влажные компрессы на лбу становились горячими слишком быстро. Эбби советовала обтирать влажной тканью все тело – Мерфи так и делал. Какое-то время Беллами вел себя спокойнее, но во время очередного обтирания вдруг вывернулся из его рук и сел в постели, озираясь. Он по-прежнему не узнавал ни каюту, ни Мерфи, но взгляд был осмысленным – как будто он видел что-то другое, и это другое было для него реальнее настоящей реальности.  
  
Мерфи попробовал его снова уложить, но тут взгляд ненормально блестящих карих глаз нашел его.  
  
– Белл, это я, успокойся, – попробовал он достучаться, но это было все равно что кричать в стену.  
– Лейтенант?  
  
Мерфи вздрогнул. Беллами смотрел прямо на него, но видел другого человека.  
  
– Да я это, – нерешительно начал Мерфи, но Беллами его оборвал, вцепившись обеими руками в его плечи.  
– Я же обещал, лейтенант Шамвей… Я же сказал, я сделаю все… Октавия. Вы обещали ее отпустить… я же все делал, как вы хотели!  
  
Мерфи помнил Шамвея. Очень хорошо помнил. Он затруднялся сказать, хотел ли его смерти, или поджег тогда шамвеевскую каюту просто в качестве бессильной мести за отца, не задумываясь о результате, но сейчас, глядя в невидящие глаза Беллами, еще не очень понимая, в чем дело, почувствовал, как его затапливает ненавистью к этой зажравшейся свинье, которая и Белла умудрилась вот так зацепить, что спустя год тот видит его в бредовых кошмарах.  
  
– Белл, здесь никого нет, только я… – попробовал он снова, и осекся от беспомощности в собственном голосе.  
  
Он попытался вывернуться из хватки Беллами, но тот даже сейчас, пышущий жаром в бреду, был сильнее.  
  
– Что вы еще хотите? Вам этого… этого мало?  
  
Беллами начал путаться, слова становились все более неразборчивыми, но Мерфи хорошо умел улавливать смысл сказанного из любых обрывков.  
  
Когда ему все же удалось уложить больного обратно на подушку и укрыть одеялом, он влил в него еще полчашки чая, и сильными, но спокойными поглаживаниями по голове и плечам сумел как-то успокоить – Беллами затих, будто бы даже заснул.  
  
Мерфи сполз на пол, не сводя глаз с утомленного лица на подушке, и застыл, пытаясь справиться с бушующей внутри бурей эмоций. Ему пришлось закусить губы, чтобы не издавать звуков, рвущихся наружу – он боялся, что это будет больше похоже на рычание, чем на что-то человеческое.  
  
Шамвею крупно повезло, если он сдох в шлюзе, куда его должны были отправить после того, как уличили в измене.  
  
Очень давно Мерфи не испытывал такой рвущей душу ярости, еще более яркой от того, что она не могла найти выхода. Вот наверное с тех пор, как казнили отца, и не было ему настолько плохо от осознания собственного бессилия… Да даже в петле было не так безнадежно, и он смог потом закрыть эту страницу для себя. А как закрыть ее в этот раз, у него представить не получалось. Если даже самому Беллами он потом не сможет ничего сказать, не сможет поддержать и помочь справиться с этими кошмарами…  
  
Он мог только стискивать зубы от переполняющего его гнева. Молча.  
  
И то, что направлен этот гнев был все на того же человека, было еще хуже.  
Мерфи не мог объяснить, почему мстил за смерть отца именно Шамвею. Но даже сейчас, прекрасно осознавая все ступени иерархии власти на Ковчеге, он винил Джаху и Кейна, но ненавидел именно лейтенанта службы арестов, который давно уже поднялся до коммандера.  
  
Он не мог объяснить, почему ненавидел его за отца. Но зато прекрасно понимал, к сожалению, за что он ненавидит его теперь еще больше.  
  
За вот этот ужас в карих глазах всегда уверенного в себе Белла, за умоляющие нотки в его срывающемся голосе, растерявшем всю свою бархатную силу. За унижение, которое эта сволочь заставила его пережить, когда он пытался спасти сестру.  
Чертова девка, она же вообще не представляет, на какие жертвы ради нее пошел ее дурной братец…  
  
Ненависти к Октавии Мерфи испытывать не мог. Во-первых потому, что она и правда не представляет, и не надо, – Белл вряд ли хоть кому заикался об этом факте своей биографии, и уж точно не сестре. А во-вторых потому, что Беллами ее так любил, что будто заразил частичкой этого чувства и Мерфи. В плюс к сменившему прежнее пренебрежение уважению, которое он уже давно испытывал к маленькой дикарке, эта частичка любви не позволяла ему даже просто злиться на Октавию. Но испытывать досаду ему это не мешало.  
  
И ненависть к Шамвею.  
  
Он проснулся от того, что свело ногу, и еще от того, что его звали.  
  
– Джон…  
  
Мерфи попытался вскочить, но нога не позволила, и он смог только уцепиться за край кровати и поднять голову.  
  
– Привет, – осторожно сказал он, недоверчиво глядя на Беллами, который еще не пытался сесть, но смотрел ясно, и даже пытался улыбнуться.  
– Давно я тут валяюсь?  
  
И голос вполне нормальный, чуть слабоватый, но живой и настоящий, не сдавленный бредом.  
  
Мерфи пожал плечами:  
\- Понятия не имею. Но, думаю, всю ночь.  
\- А чего ты… на полу?  
\- Гнездо у меня тут, - отозвался Мерфи и постарался встать, опираясь на край кровати.  
  
Сведенная нога немедленно дала о себе знать, он тихонько зашипел от неприятной боли и чуть не упал обратно, но Беллами его удержал – даже в только что пришедшем в себя, после той еще ночки в жару, в нем хватило на это сил.  
  
Мерфи сел на край кровати и постарался собраться с мыслями. Выспаться на полу было проблематично, но он и не в таких условиях умудрялся ночевать, так что все нормально.  
  
Первым делом он протянул руку и коснулся сухого лба под спутанными черными прядками. Жар ушел.  
  
\- Ты, я смотрю, почти в норме, - довольно констатировал он и потянулся за термосом. – Тебе надо пить, Эбби велела.  
  
Наблюдая, как Беллами жадно выпивает третью чашку, Мерфи рассказал о вчерашнем, в подробностях изложил, как они с ребятами тащили его бесчувственное тело в медчасть, и как Джексон помогал его грузить в кровать.  
  
\- Кстати, тебе надо вкатить очередную дозу. Давай руку, - скомандовал Мерфи.  
\- Мне что-то такое кошмарное снилось, - задумчиво сказал Беллами, глядя на исчезающую розоватую жидкость в ампуле пистолета. – Я что-то говорил? Нес пургу какую-нибудь? Помню, когда Октавия болела однажды, ее в бреду на такую чушь пробивало, я ни слова не понимал…  
  
Мерфи убрал пистолет в футляр, выкинул в банку с мусором использованную капсулу и ровным голосом ответил:  
  
\- Да нет. Ты метался только сильно и все порывался встать. И Октавию звал, - добавил он, подумав, что ничего лишнего говорить не стоит, но оставшееся лучше по максимуму выдать.  
  
Беллами удовлетворенно выдохнул и откинулся на подушку.  
  
\- Ну и ладно. А то ты и так из-за меня не выспался, еще не хватало тебя моим бредом грузить.  
  
Мерфи только усмехнулся.


End file.
